Avoiding Me?
by MaxirMusic
Summary: Why is he avoiding me? Why do I feel like this around you? Cuz I suck at summaries... You gotta read it. FIRST YAOI FIC! FINALLY!


**WELCOME ONE AND ALL! THE TIME HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! MAXIR-SAMA HAS ADDED A WORK OF HIS OWN TO THE WONDERFUL PAIRING OF GAAXNARU! REJOICE! **** And after a damn lot of work too... **

**Also, I have recently decided to do a thing called **_**Reference point availability**_**, don't ask why it's called that, cause I don't know why I named it that. But anyway, if you name where the reference points are from, or what they are based off of, you get to decide how I write my next fic, and you can even decide if it needs to be a different pairing, or a different manga/anime altogether... Essentially, I become your bitch. I'm putting in three such points, first to name two wins, although if you name all three you can just tell me what you want cause your awesome and I'll do it... ***

***subject to review and critic of ideas by writer, me... Might not do stuff if I dun wanna.**

**NOW, GO AND SMELL THE ROSES! (First reference point availability)**

It had been three years since the war, and in an effort to survive, Konohagakure and Sunagakure had joined, creating a new village in the lands that were between their old land. It worked very well, and with Granny Tsunade and Gaara managing their new village jointly, it was very efficient.

It was a strange thing, Naruto thought to himself one day. That someone could be so withdrawn, yet so teasing at the same time. Yet, Gaara seemed to be able to do both, and Naruto just couldn't seem to keep his head on straight when he saw Gaara. In fact, he had begun to get a feeling in his gut whenever Gaara was near, or approaching.

It felt like a low, boiling, heat that spread from his core and traveled throughout his entire body. Then, the images would start, scenes of him and Gaara, doing some very naughty things. Sometimes he would wake up in the morning with his face flushed from a dream where he and Gaara had done some very naughty things, things Naruto had enjoyed immensely. Soon, whenever he saw Gaara, or got that funny feeling, he would book it, racing as fast as he could as far as he could.

He didn't understand it, why did he feel this way? What was it about Gaara? Did he, oh dear christ... did he... love, Gaara? The more he thought about it, the likelier it seemed. He knew he no longer liked Sakura as he once did, and no one else had caught his eye lately. The second he said it in his head, it filled him with a warm glow.

_I love Gaara... _He had been through so much, and so had Gaara, in recent years. The two had developed a wonderful friendship, made better by the fact that they lived in the same village, and they had been spending a lot of time together, just doing what friends do. They would train and exercise together. Sometimes they would meet up for meals, Gaara had discovered that ramen was a wonder-food, and though sometimes they would go other places, the two could often be seen together enjoying a bowl or twenty.

Naruto knew how he felt. Now all he had to do was find a way to let Gaara know, but he couldn't just go racing up to the Kazekage and tell him he loved him. He had to try and catch him alone, but until he figured out how to say it, he would have to try to keep his feelings to himself. But, he could never seem to get him alone. Gaara was always being tailed by his fanclub, or Temari or Kankuro. And even when he did see Gaara with none of the hindrances around, someone would always too near to do anything, or someone would walk around a corner just before he was going to tell him.

After a particularly bad reaction, in the middle of the village, to Gaara coming up behind him and asking what had been going on lately, mostly consisting of Naruto having to bolt away so he didn't throw his arms around Gaara and kiss him, he went to one of his private places. One of the ones he had when he was younger, and not so well-liked.

It was a waterfall, with a solitary rock in the center, and he had loved to sit and let the water pour over him and wash away his problems. It had kept him sane before, why not now?

PAGE BREAK! **(A/N: I try to insert these in strategic places, but sometimes I'm just like "I AM ME! NOBODY ELSE!" (Second Reference point availability) and I do what I want.)**

Gaara couldn't believe it. Naruto was AVOIDING him. Whenever the blonde saw him, he would race away seemingly as fast as he could. He was determined to find out what he had done to his friend to make him like this, to make him not want to be around him. Naruto kept him sane, kept him from losing his mind from all the work he had to do.

After ditching his guards, Gaara found Naruto at the foot of a waterfall, deep in the woods. He was sitting underneath it, water cascading over him, wetting his hair and soaking his clothes, flattening them onto his well formed muscles. After collecting himself for a moment, he raced over, and began to shout at Naruto, letting out all his anger. Naruto, who was calm despite Gaara's raving, waited until Gaara stopped yelling to draw breath, jumped up, and grabbed Gaara in a hug. Gaara immediately stopped drawing breath for what he was about to yell, and stood stock-still, eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

"Sorry... Gaara." He slowly stepped back.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Naruto turned red

"I've been getting these weird feelings in my stomach whenever you get near me, and it freaks me out because when I get that feeling... I feel like if I don't run I won't be able to stop myself... And then I start seeing things in my head, and... And..." He turned to run.

"Stop yourself from what? What things are you seeing?" Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand. "Naruto, you're not making any sense... What do those things have to do with avoiding me?"

Naruto turned, and looked at Gaara, he stepped forward, and Gaara realized that Naruto was a little closer than needed if he was angry, worried, or afraid for some reason. Gaara grew slightly uncomfortable underneath Naruto's intense gaze.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" Said ninja lowered his head onto Gaara's shoulder, causing the smaller man to tense up, not quite knowing what was wrong with his friend.

"What about you does this to me?" Naruto whispered against Gaara's ear, making the red-head shiver, his mouth opening slightly. Naruto's hands came up to grip Gaara's waist, and he pulled back only to lean forward again, his face just millimeters from Gaara's.

"What?" Gaara asked, his cheeks red. He hadn't been wearing his sand shell recently, Naruto having told him that he should only wear it when he was in trouble, so as to not waist chakra. Gaara had taken a lot of convincing, but Naruto had managed to do it, to convince him that he didn't need it. It was, after all, a bit disconcerting when your best friend felt like sand all the time.

"Why do you have this effect on me? What about you makes me in danger of losing myself?" Naruto's eyes had closed, and his head dipped, his forehead braced against Gaara's. Gaara was now thoroughly confused and slightly apprehensive. He had secretly wanted Naruto for quite some time now, but knew that if Naruto did not feel the same, then their friendship could possibly be in jeopardy, and that was the last thing he wanted. Naruto was one of the few people he considered friend, and trusted implicitly, he couldn't lose him. But now, he was dangerously close to losing his self-control. He closed his eyes as well, and tried to calm down, but he was too flustered, too close to Naruto. He could feel the others hands digging into his waist, his forehead on his, and hear him breathing, smell him in the air. It was slowly but surely eroding Gaara's well built defenses. He felt the air around Naruto change, and opened his eyes, gasping as he saw Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were now open, his irises a deep crimson, but he had seen Naruto's eyes before when he was using the nine-tails chakra, and the color was different. This red was darker, deeper, and didn't glow as that form did. These eyes glinted and seemed to suck Gaara in. The whiskers on Naruto's face had darkened, and lengthened. His blonde hair was wilder, giving him a wild and ferocious look. Gaara looked down at Naruto's hands, and saw that claws had replaced finger nails.

"Look at me." Gaara swung his eyes back to Naruto's, shivering slightly as Naruto scrutinized him. He was slightly scared, mostly because he didn't recognized the look that Naruto was giving him, and the fact that his eyes were so much different than normal, and Gaara worried about the Kyuubi surfacing.

"It's you. Just you. Everything about you. The way you look, with your red hair and pale skin, with those green eyes. The way you smell, like a sandy-beach. The way you feel, soft, but firm at the same time. The way you talk, the way you interact. Everything inside and outside of you makes me want to take you, rip your clothes off, and screw you against the nearest flat surface until you can't move. I want you so much..." His eyes darkened even more, and his grip on Gaara became so tight it was uncomfortable. Gaara closed his eyes as Naruto's face drifted closer, until his lips reached Gaara's. And then Gaara's weak resolution shattered into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces.

He threw his arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled him even closer, loving how Naruto growled into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist and yanking the red-heads hips into his. Gaara gasped into the kiss at the feeling of Naruto's hardness against him. He felt Naruto growl again in response, and then had to gasp again as his clothes were yanked off, the kiss breaking only for a second as Naruto yanked his shirt over his head, and then he was pushed against the rock that Naruto had been sitting on, water splashing around them. Naruto yanked off his clothes, a deep growl of appreciation ripping from his throat at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Gaara was naked, HIS Gaara was naked in front of him. He growled and then made a decision.

"No. Not here, not in this place." He looked into Gaara's eyes, and saw the other nod in agreement. He grabbed Gaara's soaking clothes, and threw them at Gaara, yanking his own on. When the two were dressed, ironic, as they had only just been undressed, Gaara gave a small whine, regretting his decision and kissed Naruto again, his arms going around his neck, rubbing his arousal against Naruto's, wanting to see his Naruto naked again.

"Where to go..." Naruto somehow managed to pull himself away, and looked at Gaara with lustful red eyes, and then gave a small gasp of his own when he discovered that Gaara's eyes had turned golden, the pupils becoming as they had when Gaara was in the grip of the Shukaku, and on top of his head, were two small sharp sand-colored ears, like a raccoons. He raised his hand and stroked it over Gaara's face in wonder. Gaara himself had looked in surprise at Naruto, who was now sporting two sharp red-blonde ears of his own. Naruto reached around Gaara and was shocked to discover a tail was peeking out from Gaara's pants, the same sandy color. Gaara simply backed up and whistled at the nine reddish-blonde tails that had suddenly sprouted from Naruto. Neither focused on this for long, as a wave of intense arousal sweeping through the both of them as soon as they observed these things about the other.

"We could go to your apartment." Naruto vetoed this immediately.

"No, Lee's there. He's crashing with me for a week cause he accidentally smashed his house to pieces, like the idiot he is." Gaara looked thoughtful for a full millisecond.

"My Kazekage's rooms. They're private, and no one would dare disturb us in there." Naruto growled in agreement, and yanked himself away from Gaara, his hand shooting out to grab the other by the wrist, pulling him along. Gaara kept stumbling, not able to go as fast as Naruto. Naruto snarled in frustration, and grabbed Gaara up, carrying him in his arms, and sped up even more, almost flying through the forest. He slowed for a moment to adjust himself from forest to buildings as they reached the town.

He touched down in front of the Kages building, plopping Gaara onto his feet, and grabbed his arm, pulling towards the building, Gaara being able to keep up this time.

Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, and several black-ops agents came out the door of the building across the street.

"Naruto, where are you going with the Kazekage? And what's happened to you two?" When Naruto turned, but didn't respond, the black-ops agents flew towards him, intent with removing him from the Kazekage, and subduing the nine-tails, which they thought had been released. Gaara yelped out a warning for them stop, but they paid him no heed, coming towards the Kazekage, to protect him. Before they could even react, Naruto had moved, shredding them all, blood covering the ground and him, a roar tearing from him. Temari, Kankuro, and Tsunade looked horrified, and shouted for Naruto to explain why he had done that. Naruto wasn't listening to them, he had come to stand in front of Gaara, growling. Gaara reached up, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulder, raising himself upward, licking some blood off of Naruto's face, a soft purr coming from him.

"We were going somewhere remember." Gaara only had eyes for Naruto, while Naruto was glaring death at the three who stood ogling them. All of a sudden, the entire gang was standing behind the original three, having felt the energy, and heard the roar from Naruto.

"Don't pay any attention to them. Inside. Bed. Now." Gaara felt what remained of his control slipping, and he really didn't want their first sexual adventure to happen right out in the middle of the street like this. Naruto looked at him with so much lust in his eyes that Gaara melted, whining and yelping his need to Naruto. Naruto snarled at the group, and then turned and growled at Gaara.

"As you wish." He picked up Gaara in the same manner, and kicked down the door to the Kazekage's building, racing up stairs until they reached Gaara's rooms.

"Inside! Now... Please!" Gaara moaned at Naruto, not caring if it hurt, just needing Naruto inside him. Said fox purred in response, shredding their clothes, and thrusting himself deep inside Gaara, who screamed in pleasure. Naruto pulled himself out and then shoved himself forward again, reaching a fast and hard rhythm. Gaara screamed again in pleasure, and then moaned, twisting his head and panting at Naruto, who was biting at Gaara's ears.

Naruto flipped Gaara quickly, pulling out to make it easier, and then slammed back inside, causing Gaara's head to roll back in ecstasy, his orgasm smashing through him, quickly followed by Naruto's, who had snarled at how tight Gaara had been when he came, and couldn't stop himself from following. He didn't stop however, instead picking his pace up, bringing his mouth to Gaara's. He had his little raccoon beneath him, and he wasn't done loving him yet.

PAGE BREAK! **(A/N: As I said, strategic... In this case, it really was an intentional one. I put it here on purpose.)**

When Gaara woke up the next morning, he smiled at the memories of the night before, and then smiled even wider at the feeling of Naruto's body next to his. He felt the softness of Naruto's tails underneath and surrounding him. He felt the weight of Naruto's arm around his waist, and the warmth from the entirety of Naruto's body pressed against him. He snuggled closer, and smirked as he felt Naruto bury his face in his neck.

"They've been out there for a while." Gaara looked up into Naruto's sky-blue eyes, but surprisingly, the pupil was still cat-like, even if the iris was back to its normal coloring. The whiskers were still pronounced, and the ears were still there. Gaara felt for his own ears, and blushed slightly when Naruto laughed and told him that he still had ears, a tail, and his eyes, which had turned back to green, still retained the shukaku pupil.

"Who's been where for a while?" Naruto pulled Gaara onto his chest.

"Tsunade, Kankuro, Temari and the others. Good thing you put that sand wall against the door." Gaara blushed.

"You noticed?"

"What, I noticed the fact that you have more control over yourself when lost in your lust than I do? Yes, I did." Naruto smirked and purred into Gaara's hair when the red-head buried his face into Naruto's chest.

"NARUTO AND GAARA, IF ONE OF YOU DOESN'T COME OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, AND ALL LAST NIGHT, YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BE IN HELL FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS!" Tsunade roared at them, making the two lovers chuckle. After a quick kiss, the two went about getting dressed. Naruto managed to find some clothes that would fit him, mainly a red shirt and black slacks with his jacket thrown unzipped over the shirt which looked as if it belonged to Kankuro. Gaara had dressed in dark red pants, with a white shirt with long sleeves. Gaara headed towards the door, Naruto following.

"Gaara." The red-head turned quickly when he heard the serious note in the blondes voice. He turned.

"Yes?" Gaara spoke softly, wanting to know what had made Naruto so serious, and was slightly apprehensive as to what it was.

"I love you. And don't even think about trying to get away now or any time in the future, because you're mine." Naruto smirked, and pressed his lips against Gaara's again.

"I love you too, and you're mine as well." The two turned and walked out the door.

"NARUTO!" Sakura's fist came soaring towards Naruto, but was interrupted by Gaara's hand, which caught and held the fist. Sakura flinched, Gaara's eyes were a blazing gold, and he snarled.

"Do that to Naruto ever again and I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, lowering his head to kiss at Gaara's neck.

"No harm done love, that's how she is."

"That doesn't make it okay, and that threat still stands, pink-haired floozy." Sakura looked extremely taken aback, and Kankuro laughed, walking forward to pat his little brother on the head. His hand never reacher Gaara's head, because Naruto's shot out and grabbed it, his own eyes flashing with red.

"I return your words to you Naruto." Aforementioned (**A/N: HA HA! I USED A BIG WORD! And you knew that, so why did I bring it up... Jeezum crow... I need to get my head screwed back on straight. Gomen.) **blonde smirked, chuckling, and nipped lightly at the red-heads neck.

"Yeah, but hopefully Kankuro's not a girl. That would be very strange." Shikamaru coughed at Naruto's joke, trying not to laugh, muttering something about how that wouldn't be such a surprise; and then looked around at all the flustered girls and shocked guys, noticing that a few of the girls, and a few of the guys had leering looks in their eyes, worrying him a bit.

"Why do you people look so surprised? I, personally, am surprised it took them this long to figure out that they were into each other. Oh, and Naruto, You'll be happy to know that the ANBU you nearly killed are going to make a recovery."

"That's good, but honestly I don't care. They got in my way, and that's unacceptable."

"Well, so long as you two don't start rutting out in public, like the animals you now are, I'm fine with it. But, couldn't you have been a bit more discreet. So troublesome..." Gaara blushed and looked at the ground, while Naruto grinned a mischievous grin and chuckled.

"So... About these new forms you two seem to have... That gonna stick around?" Ino asked with interest. Akamaru, who had wandered in from outside, took one look at the two, and immediately growled at Naruto, who snarled back. Akamaru cowed at this, and then slunk over to Kiba, where he deemed it safe to bark at Naruto again.

"Well... I don't know. We haven't changed back yet, so anything could happen."

"I like being a fox. Now how I look matches my personality." Naruto smirked, and nibbled on Gaara's neck, eliciting a small moan and a heavy blush from the red-head.

"Ok. There are going to be rules about how and where you can be open with the Kazekage from now on, the how depending on the where." Temari had a not so subtle way of reminding them that Gaara was an important figure.

"Temari..." Gaara's gaze spoke volumes.

"But..." The glare intensified, and with Temari forced to back off, Gaara turned his attention to the Hokage.

"I apolo-... No. I do not apologize for mine and Naruto's behavior last night. I will, however, try to make sure that such a thing does not happen again. I will also be soundproofing my quarters, and expanding them, to make room for you..." Gaara turned and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. Tsunade nodded and then turned to Naruto, grabbing him by the ear.

"You, brat, come with me... I want details, all of them." Naruto yelped, in both pain and dread, while Gaara tried very hard to refrain from ripping the Hokage's head off; as something told him that wouldn't be a good career move. The girls, however, dashed off after the Hokage and the fox-boy.

And so life went on, much as it had, oblivious to the relationship between the Fox of the leaf and the Raccoon of the sand, a fact of which the two were very thankful.

**BTW, that whole last paragraph there is a reference point, name what I based it off of, and where it's from**

**AND THAT'S THAT! DONE! WHOOOO! That one was fun... Took me a while though, probably due to the fact that I rewrote it nine effing times. To all of you who are used to my foulmouth, if you are used to it, and if you are that means you have read my stories before and hopefully liked them, so I love you, first of all... And notice how it was absent in this fic so far... Gonna change that... Right... Now.**

**SHEEEEIIIIT! THAT B*TCH WAS SO MUCH FUN TO F*CKING WRITE GODDAMN! **

**(Although, I felt like this fiction kind of rambled on near the end... I will revisit and revise at a later date...) **

**ANYSLUT! Review, and name the reference points. The first reference point is from a commercial. The second is from a manga/video game series that you should all know... The third is from possibly the best book series of all time, a medieval magical tale AWESOMENESS!**

**Gaara: You are rambling so much right now it's ridiculous. And you practically gave the reference points away...**

oh**...f*cking...WELL! DEAL WITH IT!**

**Gaara: Are you trying to upset me? *glare***

**Naruto: Oh he's so cute when he does that, just makes me wanna... *much moaning from a certain raccoon-boy, due to kisses and nibbles from a certain fox-boy***

**Well... *looks around* *settles down to write, basing a new fic off of the scene in front of him* When life gives you lemons... OH MY GOD I MADE A PUN! LAWL!**

**REVIEW! AND IF YOU LIKED IT, FAVORITE IT! **

**BYE FROM ALL OF US HERE AT MAXIRMUSIC!**


End file.
